


Kinktober 2018: Eric

by CatherineMorgenstern



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: (due to being drugged with an aphrodisiac), (you're fucking in a public space and get caught), Bondage, Boot Worship, Choking, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fellatio, Forced Orgasm, Friends With Benefits, Fuck Or Die, Groping, Humiliation/Degradation, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, a brief bout of involuntary exhibitionism, ballgag, blindfold, degradation/humiliation, doggy style against a door, dominant Eric, masturbation via hot-dogging, one second of sucking his dick (we ain't got no time for foreplay), spanking (only two slaps though), unprotected sex (wrap it up kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineMorgenstern/pseuds/CatherineMorgenstern
Summary: Fear Serum Gone Wrong:As an instructor it's your task to take the initiates through a demonstration of your fear landscape. Problem is you haven't been in yours since your own initiation. Deciding to practise beforehand, you end up getting an injection that is most certainly not the fear serum. Luckily, Eric's there to help you out.[DUB-CON] [DRUGGED]Insubordination:Having disrespected an explicit order from Eric, he chooses to give you a private lesson in obedience.Lusting After Your Leader:Having the hots for Eric proves to be distracting when he's the one leading your first patrol. He looks particularly handsome in that black uniform, though, so it's really not your fault.A Lesson In Respect:Following the stupid urge to question Eric about mistreating initiates, you find yourself on the receiving end of a lesson in respect.Don't Flinch:When Eric tears into Al during knife throwing lessons, you call Eric out for being a bully and end up with your back against a target while the young Dauntless leader throws knives at you that are meant to hit.*Warnings for each chapter inside*





	1. Fear Serum Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a massive thank you to my fabulous beta, [Heeley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeley/pseuds/Heeley).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an instructor it's your task to take the initiates through a demonstration of your fear landscape. Problem is you haven't been in yours since your own initiation. Deciding to practise beforehand, you end up getting an injection that is most certainly not the fear serum. Luckily, Eric's there to help you out.
> 
> Warnings: **DUB-CON + DRUGGED** (due to aphrodisiac), fuck or die, one second of sucking his dick (we ain't got no time for foreplay), missionary, rough sex, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), multiple orgasms, creampie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mind the warnings. Make sure you're cool with them before reading. Don't come crying when it's not your cup of tea. Flames will be ignored.**

**Day 7 of Kinktober:** ~~Praise-kink~~ | ~~Body Swap~~ | **Aphrodisiacs** | ~~Incest~~

* * *

 

You were on your way to Eric’s office, having finished evaluating the day’s fights and had exactly one hour to speak to him before dinner time. In your mind, you were practising the conversation you were about to have over and over again, having formulated the best phrasing to ask him days ago.

 

This was your first year as an instructor and you'd been more than surprised when Eric - of all people - had nominated you to take over the Dauntless-born initiates’ training. Though you'd gotten along fine with him the few times you'd actually been in a position to interact with Eric, you hadn't expected him to so much as remember your name.

 

Eric had checked in every so often over the course of the past few weeks but he must've been satisfied with what he'd seen because he'd only given you advice once at the very beginning; predictably, it had been about how to make them respect you without question, something Eric did just by breathing.

 

His advice had yielded instant results and you were actually enjoying training the next generation of Dauntless. But with Stage Two rapidly approaching, you'd been made aware of the fact that one of the instructors was supposed to revisit their own fear landscape and take the initiates through it in order to prepare them for the final test that merged Stages One and Two. Four had categorically declined but the initiates had to be shown how the fear sim could be defeated, which left you to bite the bullet.

 

No one you knew would voluntarily go through their fear landscape again after they'd been accepted into Dauntless, including yourself. Your own initiation had been five years ago, though, and you did not want to make a fool of yourself in front of the initiates. There was only one solution: you had to inject yourself with the serum a few times beforehand to familiarise yourself with the sim and get comfortable enough that you'd be able to have someone observe it while you went under. The problem was that you had no idea how to get your hands on the serum for private use.

 

Four had been no help either. He'd told you that the syringes were distributed shortly before training started during Stage Two. Of course, you’d only get one for each initiate, so you couldn't simply take one for yourself. You'd been debating back and forth on what to do, trying to figure out how to get the serum but the only thing you could think of was to ask someone higher in the chain of command who'd have clearance to handle the fear serum. So you'd talked to the resident physician who'd told you that they'd only be allowed to give you the serum if you had permission from a leader. After procrastinating a few days, you'd resigned yourself to the fact that you'd have to approach Eric about this. Hopefully, he wouldn't bite your head off for bothering him about something so trivial.

 

Knocking, you waited until you heard a gruff-sounding _Enter_.

 

You opened the door and stepped inside. Eric was sitting behind his desk, typing away at a computer.

 

He looked up at you and raised a pierced eyebrow. “Killed one of your charges?”

 

Having been taken off-guard by the question, you stared at him for a second. “No, I haven't killed an initiate.”

 

“Has one of them killed a rival?”

 

“No!” you exclaimed, frowning at his line of questioning.

 

“Pity,” he drawled before resuming to type. “Then what do you want?”

 

“Uhm --”

 

“Uhm?” he parroted mockingly. “Spit it out.”

 

Already, he'd completely derailed the conversation you'd laid out in your head, which left you scrambling for words.

 

“It's about the fear serum,” you blurted when you saw his lips thin in annoyance at your continued presence.

 

“Why?” he asked sharply, snapping his head up to narrow his eyes at you.

 

Blinking owlishly, confused at his sudden alertness, you said, “Stage Two is approaching and Four --”

 

“What did Four tell you?” he demanded to know with a growl, balling his hands into fists.

 

You almost took a step back at his vehemence. “Just that one of the instructors needs to take the initiates through their own fear landscape and since he's disinclined for that to be him, I'm the lucky gal.”

 

Eric visibly relaxed, leaning back in his chair as he regarded you. ”I know this.”

 

“Yeah, I know you know this but I didn't think of it and seeing as I haven't been in my fear landscape since initiation, I was wondering…”

 

“What?” he spat. “You were wondering what? Stop wasting my time.”

 

“I was wondering if it would be possible to get one or two doses of the serum for myself beforehand so I can practise,” you rushed out in an effort not to aggravate him further. “The Doc told me I needed a leader's permission.”

 

Eric smirked. “Afraid to make a fool of yourself?”

 

Narrowing your eyes at his spot on assessment, you replied haughtily, “No, just want to be able to give them the best training for their own fear landscapes.”

 

“Right,” he drawled while raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Nonetheless, he scribbled something onto a piece of paper before holding it out for you. “Have at it.”

 

You snatched it out of his hand with a smile. “Thanks!”

 

Eric rolled his eyes at you. “Get lost, I've got shit to do.”

 

“Yes, Sir,” you said, cheekily saluting him before turning on your heel and marching out of his office.

~~~

When you'd handed over Eric's permission, the Doc had told you it was protocol to only get one syringe at a time, probably so Dauntless could keep track of how many doses had been given to whom. Also, they'd advised you to let someone know when you planned on subjecting yourself to the serum since there have been cases of bad side effects even among people who've had no problems with it before.

 

You'd told Eric, which was a weird choice since you weren't exactly what one would call friends but it had happened by accident. He'd asked you about your practise when you'd come across him on the way to the Pit and now he was your designated watchdog. A fact he hadn't been too pleased with but you'd sneakily slipped away before he could tell you to find someone else.

 

The less people who knew about this, the better, so Eric would just have to suck it up.

 

The first injection had gone off without a hitch; you'd been scared shirtless at first, of course, but then readjusted to navigating your fear landscape.

 

You'd just fetched the second one and were on your way to the training grounds, already feeling much more confident in your ability to beat your fears in front of witnesses. It was almost cathartic to dominate and overcome some of your deepest fears.

 

Entering the fear landscape room, you injected yourself with the serum. This was the toughest part, truth be told. Stabbing yourself with a needle took some serious resolve.

 

The second the serum hit your bloodstream, you knew something was wrong. This didn't feel like the last time. Instead of your fingertips growing cold in addition to an accelerating heartbeat due to fear, you felt a flush rise in your cheeks. You started to sweat as the telltale tingles of arousal made your pulse race. Scrambling for your communication device with shaky fingers, you managed to send Eric an SOS.

 

It felt as though you were drowning in waves of pleasure. Curling into a foetal position, you tried to think of anything that might distract you from your rapidly dampening crotch but your brain seemed to cooperate less and less with each passing second.

 

Your breath was sawing in and out of you as your nipples hardened and your clit began to pulse. The need for friction was almost impossible to ignore but you bit your lip and dug your nails into the palms of your hands to the point of drawing blood in order to stop yourself from letting your hands wander.

 

You would not get yourself off because of a fucking serum. You were stronger than this.

 

Easier said than done.

 

Your whole body felt as though it was on fire and before you'd made a conscious decision to do so, you'd started taking off your jacket because your skin felt way too sensitive to be constricted like this.

 

Eric burst into the room just as you took off your top along with your bra. If you'd been in a less distracted state of mind, you might have relished the shocked expression on his face but, alas, you were desperate to get your pants off.

 

“The fuck are you doing?” he bellowed.

 

You were unable to form a coherent sentence but honed in on his presence instantly. As he came closer, all you noticed was how seductive his voice was, caressing your foggy mind as he barked something into his comm. Once he was close enough to touch, you wrapped your arms around his leg and pressed your nose into his crotch, practically salivating at his mouth-watering scent and whimpering at the feeling of him hardening against your cheek.

 

He cursed. “Of all people, you just had to be the one to become an unwilling test subject.”

 

Your blood was rushing through your ears so loudly that his words didn't really register in your brain. Kneeling before him, your hands went to his belt, fumbling with the clasp. Your only focus was to free his cock as you rubbed your thighs together. Eric sighed loudly as he undid the buckle for you.

 

Feeling feverish, you instantly unzipped him and reached inside his pants to free his cock. Leaning down, you took his tip into your mouth and sucked but Eric pushed you away.

 

“We got no time for that,” he growled as he kneeled down and pushed you onto your back before pulling your shoes off of you, followed by your leggings and knickers. “You're way more trouble than you're worth.”

 

Crawling over your body, he settled between your thighs. Just the feeling of his weight on top of you made you moan as you grabbed his bulging biceps, searching for some kind of anchor. You eagerly wrapped your legs around his slim hips. The material of his clothes felt abrasive against your oversensitive skin - especially against your swollen nipples -  but you arched up against him regardless. You threw your head back when you felt him drag his cock up and down your slit, coating himself in your wetness before positioning himself at your entrance. Locking your ankles over his arse, you helped impale yourself on his hard member as he pushed forward.

 

Every nerve ending within you was alight with pleasure and your muscles were already twitching as his hardness pressed against all the right spots. Your response to him was unrestrained since all you could think of was getting yourself off. Amidst the neediness in your mind there was no space for self-consciousness.

 

Eric was thrusting into you with a viciousness that might've put you off under any other circumstance. His displeasure at having been put in this position was apparent in every snap of his hips. His movements knocked the back of your head against the hard floor but you were beyond caring, completely focused on the feeling of his dick inside you.

 

Without warning, the coil in your abdomen exploded, sending you crashing into orgasm. Eric didn't slow down. He didn't even acknowledge that he'd just made you cum. Without missing a beat, he kept fucking you through it as you convulsed beneath him.

 

You completely lost track of time as your body was set ablaze again and again. Each climax only seemed to fuel the next one. In this altered state of mind, oversensitivity and pain didn't exist. Like a savage beast, you kept demanding more and more of your partner. You completely lost track of time as you succumbed to the serum's effects. For all you knew, Eric could've been fucking you for hours or days.

 

And then the fog lifted after a particularly hard climax. Your arms slipped from his shoulders and the muscles in your legs lost all tension as you sagged into yourself like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Letting your head loll to the side so that your flaming cheek was pressed against the cool floor, you hiccuped as you tried to control your breathing. You barely registered Eric's roar or the feeling of wet warmth filling you as he finished inside.

 

He grabbed your chin and moved your head towards him, inspecting your pupils to check if they were still dilated.

 

“What--” you breathed, “what was that?”

 

Eric let go of your chin and pulled his dick out of you before shifting into a kneeling position between your spread thighs. Zipping himself back up, he kept eye contact with you. Whether he was checking if you were okay or silently communicating his irritation at the situation you'd gotten yourself into, you couldn't say.

 

“That,” he spat, “was a test serum.”

 

Propping yourself onto your elbows, you frowned at him. “A test serum for what?! Communal fornication?”

 

The corner of his mouth twitched at your shriek of outrage.

 

“We're trying to modify the fear serum --”

 

“Well, that didn't work!”

 

“You don't say,” he drawled with a roll of his eyes. “Take comfort in the fact that you just contributed to its testing.”

 

“I'm glad I could be of service,” you said through clenched teeth.

 

“Careful how you speak to me,” he warned quietly.

 

He was right, of course. You were taking your irritation out on him even though he'd quite literally come to your rescue.

 

Swallowing harshly, you said in an equally quiet voice, “Sorry. And thank you.”

 

He gave you a curt nod as he shifted onto his heels and threw your knickers at your face.

 

“Get dressed.”

 

Doing as you were told, you tried your best not to think about the fact that Eric had just fucked you to within an inch of your life. Under duress, no less. Maybe it was a good thing that you felt indescribably fatigued and found it remarkably easy to shove those thoughts away.

 

“Hey, Eric?”

 

He hummed in response which you took as a sign to go ahead.

 

“Let's make sure this particular serum doesn't get to the initiates, 'kay?”

 

Your flippant tone elicited a surprised bark of laughter and he shot you a look that one might actually categorise as the beginnings of a reluctant smile.


	2. Insubordination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having disrespected an explicit order from Eric, he chooses to give you a private lesson in obedience.
> 
> Warnings: bondage, blindfold, sensory deprivation, ball gag, masturbation, fingering, orgasm denial, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), orgasm control, overstimulation, creampie

**Day 13 of Kinktober:** ~~Weight Gain~~ | ~~Distant/Distracted Sex~~ | **Gags** | **Creampie**

* * *

Straining against your bindings that wouldn't budge at all, you let out a quiet huff. You were bound spread eagle on your bed, as naked as the day you were born and decorated with a red ballgag in your mouth that prevented you from cursing the one responsible for your current predicament.

Eric was humming merrily - that alone was so out of character it could only mean he was making someone suffer - as he checked your bindings.

“This is how you should always look,” he said matter-of-factly.

You snorted and levelled your best glare at the bastard which only served to make him smirk coldly. Under the dimmed lighting of your bedroom, you had to admit that he looked even more gorgeous than he usually did. Stripped down to a tight-fitting black t-shirt that clung to his defined muscles and a snug pair of black cargo pants, he looked delectable and the way his neck tats snaked their way up the sides of his throat made you positively drool with desire. He was one handsome son-of-a-bitch and he knew it.

Circling around the bed in a predatory manner, his pale eyes bore into yours as he pulled a blindfold taut between his hands with a motion so swift it made the cloth audibly strain.

“Ready for your lesson in obedience?”

You glared daggers at him. It's not like you could answer with this stupid gag in your mouth! And, besides, if you hadn't had the hots for him ever since you'd joined Dauntless, you would have never agreed to this. Though you still maintained that merely questioning an order of his shouldn't count as insubordination. But considering that Eric had bestowed upon you his dreaded glare of doom when you'd done just that, you'd immediately known he didn't agree. At all.

Leaning across you, he raised a challenging eyebrow at you before he put the blindfold over your eyes, securing it at the back of your head. Once you were robbed of your sight, he grabbed your throat for a second, giving a warning squeeze before dragging his palm down your front. Your breathing accelerated at the feeling of pressure between your breasts. Something about having him touch your bare skin without actually fondling you made goosebumps erupt all over your body, causing your nipples to harden. You inhaled sharply when he moved down your stomach, stopping just above your mound.

Trailing his calloused fingertips over your slit in a barely there touch, he swiped a finger along your entrance, gathering wetness.

“Look at this, so desperate,” he drawled. “Pathetic.”

You bit down on the gag as heat rushed into your cheeks.

“Think I haven't noticed you fucking me with your eyes nearly every night in the Pit?”

Gulping, you screwed your eyes closed behind the blindfold. He was right. His mere presence was enough to captivate you. The way he carried himself and effortlessly commanded a whole Faction made your mouth water. He'd always seemed so unattainable, though, which had allowed you to fantasise about him without a second thought. Up close and personal, he was even more intimidating, especially while you were in such a vulnerable position. You were completely at his mercy.

And it thrilled you.

Eric grabbed your upper thigh and rubbed his thumb across the crease where thigh met groin, making you twitch. It tickled but the proximity to your cunt excited you and you involuntarily arched your back.

“Want more?”

Unintelligible grunting spilled out of you, making him laugh coldly. The sound sent a shiver down your spine before he let go of you altogether. The rustling of clothing being discarded filled the air and the anticipation of what was about to happen made your stomach clench. You couldn't wait to feel him inside you.

The bed dipped as he climbed on top and next thing you knew you were trembling from the tantalising sensation of his bare thighs brushing the insides of yours as he came to a kneeling position between your spread legs.

Your whole body jerked when he cupped your cunt. With his thumb resting on your swollen clit, you felt more wetness seep out of your opening as he circled the twitching muscle with his finger. Over the blood rushing in your ears, you detected a slight hitch in his breathing as the sound of him fisting himself reached you.

“Don't move your hips,” he ordered sternly as he dipped the tip of his finger inside you.

You nodded and then found yourself instantly disobeying him when he stuffed two fingers as deep as they would go into your cunt. The unexpected sensation had made you fight against your bindings as your hips jerked beneath him.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” he mocked, “can’t even follow a simple command. How useless you are.”

His voice was dripping with dark amusement and you were sure he would discipline you right away but Eric went on pumping his fingers in and out of your clenching walls as if nothing had happened. You frowned as you tried to swallow your drool around the restrictive gag.

He twisted his wrist while crooking his fingers until he'd found the spot that made you incoherent with pleasure. Focusing on hitting your g-spot with every slide, you were soon mindlessly bucking up against him, sobbing behind your gag from the exquisite stimulation. When he fitted a third one inside, stretching you just right, he also began to rub your clit which made you bite into the ball gag as heat suffused your entire body, centering in your cunt. In addition to his ministrations, he openly groaned while he was masturbating to the sight of you writhing beneath him. You wished you could see him jerk himself off but the sounds he made were more than enough to amp up your excitement.

Massaging your g-spot while rubbing the underside of your pulsing nub - occasionally letting his blunt fingernail catch on the sensitive spot - made you see stars behind your closed eyelids. The fact that it was Eric making you feel like this was almost too much to comprehend. Who knew he'd be so adapt at pleasuring a woman with just his hand?

You started to clench around his invading digits as the promise of an orgasm made every muscle in your body tighten in preparation. Bucking up harder, you rode his hand as he gave you exactly what you needed to reach that tempting cliff. Just a little more, you thought as you moaned behind the gag. One more swipe across your g-spot or a tight rub over your clit should do it. You whined when he only fingered you harder without bending them the way you needed while his thumb lay immobile on your nub. The drag of his rough fingertips inside your fluttering walls slowly but surely drove you towards the edge anyhow and then he stopped with his fingers buried inside you.

Protesting fiercely - though unintelligibly -, you made to move your hips in order to fuck yourself to completion on his digits but Eric let go of his cock and pushed heavily down on your abdomen, pinning you to the bed.

“Soldiers who can't follow orders don't get relief,” he drawled tauntingly. “You didn't think I'd make it this easy, did you?”

Panting desperately, you would've liked to give him a piece of your mind. It was so Eric to snatch your orgasm away from you. Rotten bastard.

You whimpered when he dragged his hard dick up and down your weeping slit.

“All you have to do,” he stated as he ever so slowly pushed into you, “is do as you're told.”

Eric was still kneeling, having shoved his thighs beneath yours which had lifted your arse off the sheet for better access.

“Just don't move and don't cum without my permission,” he snarled once he'd hilted himself inside your eager cunt. “It’s simple enough.”

Grabbing your waist, he began to move. Tears began to gather at the corners of your eyes as the friction he created made you dig your nails into the palms of your bound hands in an effort to distract yourself. The urge to meet his thrusts was overwhelming. But despite wanting to cum more than anything, you also felt the need to not disappoint him.

You swore you could feel every single vein on his cock pressing against your walls, stroking you in the best way. Electricity seemed to course through your veins, making your toes curl already while your stomach muscles quivered.

Eric increased his pace, rutting into you as he chuckled at the way you'd clenched your teeth around the gag.

“I can feel you tighten already,” he drawled, “you're not gonna cum, are you?”

Damn him! You swore you'd never question one of his stupid orders ever again.

His thumb swiping your clit made you tug harshly on the bindings.

“Do not move,” he barked.

You whimpered pitifully, making him laugh cruelly.

“At this pace, I'm gonna have to put you through initiation all over again.”

That was so not true! He made it sound as though you were the worst Dauntless who ever lived! You were a damn fine soldier, even if Jerk McJerkface refused to acknowledge it.

Slapping sounds of damp skin hitting skin filled the room as Eric fucked into you harshly. You locked your muscles, trying your very best not to respond to the delicious stretch of his dick inside you but there was nothing you could do to keep yourself from clenching around him as the nerves inside your cunt were stimulated by the drag of his heavy cock.

“You may cum,” he drawled in a bored voice and you were ready to weep with joy when he added, “but stay still.”

What?! Had he lost his mind? You protested around the gag in your mouth but all it did was make you drool.

One hand travelled upwards to roll your nipple while the other landed heavily on your pelvis. Anticipation made you hyperventilate. When Eric began to rub insistent circles onto your clit while viciously ramming his hard length into you it was over. You couldn't have stopped yourself from cumming even if you'd wanted to and it was equally impossible not to thrash against your bindings as your muscles spasmed.

As he fucked you through your orgasm, you desperately bucked your hips as your cunt clamped down on him, trying to keep him inside. Eric snarled audibly but kept moving, making you twitch as he refused to allow you to relax. The head of his cock felt massive as he dragged it along your walls over and over again, overstimulating your nerve endings which sent painful blasts of heat through your exhausted body.

Tears were streaming down your cheeks. The blindfold was already soaked through and did nothing to catch them as you sobbed.

“Insubordination has consequences,” he told you between grunts. “Be a good little soldier and take it.”

Peaking again, you were inconsolable as Eric fucked you. This was too much. You wanted to rest while also loving the feeling of being taken by your leader.

Eric's grunts and groans were like an aphrodisiac all on its own even as the pleasure he was responsible for turned into pain. Your body felt like it was on fire as your muscles strained from the onslaught. You were gonna need a week off after this simply to recover.

As your next orgasm came barrelling towards you like a freight train, you noticed how Eric's thrust began to stutter. Judging by the hoarseness of his voice, you knew he was about to cum. You were thankful that his stamina was finally coming to an end. He pinched your nipple and clit simultaneously as he slammed into you and growled like a wild animal, pushing you into your third climax. Spilling himself inside you, he jerked his hips as he rode out his orgasm. You felt as though you'd just been run over by at least a dozen trains.

Sagging into your bed with exhaustion, you were a second away from being claimed by sleep when he said, “We’ll continue your lesson in the morning.”

 


	3. Lusting After Your Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having the hots for Eric proves to be distracting when he's the one leading your first patrol. He looks particularly handsome in that black uniform, though, so it's really not your fault.
> 
> Warnings: groping, dominant Eric, doggy style against a door, clothed sex, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids), forced orgasm

**Day 15 of Kinktober:** ~~Forniphilia~~ | **Overstimulation** | ~~Intercrural Sex~~ | **Uniforms**

* * *

After lacing up your combat boots, you stood up and tugged your long-sleeved shirt into your pants. Giddy with excitement, you grabbed the matching jacket and skipped out the door.

You were about to go on your first patrol as part of Dauntless’ elite force. There'd been increasing reports of Factionless attacking people and you were part of the team that would go out to investigate. It felt as though you'd only just passed Initiation and now you were on the brink of becoming a real part of Dauntless; you couldn't be happier.

Adopting a neutral expression, you entered the locker room that was elite force only. Greeting your teammates, you picked up a headset. For the past three months you'd trained with them and, boy oh boy, had you been put through your paces. You'd thought Stage One of Initiation had been tough and had received a rather rude wake-up call when you'd joined their training regimen. After the first few days, you'd been barely able to walk due to your sore muscles and had to fight through the pain in order to make it through the week. Every night, you'd just about managed to take a shower and then collapsed into bed with your hair still wet only to rise at an ungodly hour the next morning and do it all over again.

The six guys and four girls had given you a hard time initially, treating you like an outsider. It had only been made worse by the fact that you were the only new member seeking to join their force. No one else from your initiation class had been recommended for this job; a fact you were exceedingly proud of. Once they'd witnessed your determination, things had started to improve. You were a team player without being a pushover and a damn hard worker, which made you perfect for the job.

Fortunately, they'd gotten over themselves. Having been accepted as a full member of the team after a particularly wild night out, you felt better than you'd ever had, ready to take on the world and prove yourself on the job.

Zipping up your jacket, you reached for the bulletproof vest as none other than Eric entered the room, making you falter.

What was he doing here?

Intimidating was one way to describe the young leader. Scaring you shitless was another.

From the minute you'd joined the Faction, he seemed to embody everything a Dauntless should strive to be; commanding, ruthless, stern and utterly captivating. More than once, you'd wanted a hole to swallow you after he'd barked at you during Initiation. It seemed as though the word _gentle_ was not part of Eric's vocabulary. You'd always felt like he was just waiting for one of you to fail and you'd been determined that it wouldn't be you. Once you'd found your footing during combat lessons, you'd felt that much better about your choice to join Dauntless and you'd sworn to yourself that you would impress your seemingly unimpressionable leader.

Step one: don't make a fool of yourself in front of him.

Bonus: try not to stutter should he address you.

If only he didn't look like the embodiment of all your darkest fantasies combined in that black uniform. Holy hell. You felt your knees go weak just from looking at him. As he turned his back towards you, your eyes landed on his butt that looked de-fucking-licious in those pants. Absent-mindedly, you licked your lips as you kept missing the fastenings of the vest.

Your hands were swatted away, making you tear your eyes away from Eric. Kim had come over and was tightening the straps for you while shooting you a knowing grin that made you blush fiercely.

“Alright, listen up,” Eric barked. “We don't know what we'll be walking into, so make sure you've got your shit together. And don't forget to grab night vision goggles.”

_Yes, Sirs_ echoed through the room as everyone checked their equipment. You put on your thigh holster after having secured knives on the opposite thigh and in one of your boots. Fitting the balaclava over your head, you put on your helmet and the night vision goggles before slipping on gloves and sliding a pistol into your holster. Grabbing a rifle, you were all set and so were the others. You filed outside and fell into formation the minute you'd left the Dauntless compound.

**~~~**

Turns out there actually were Factionless getting violent towards pedestrians. You figured it was because the days were getting colder and they were getting understandably desperate. It was freezing outside and even with all your clothes you'd shivered. After your group had resolved a skirmish, Eric had addressed the Factionless, making it abundantly clear that they were going to be taken out if they caused any more trouble. Insubordination would not be tolerated. You swore you'd seen most of them go pale at Eric's assertive demeanour. His voice had been so devoid of emotion and threatening that you thought no one could possibly be crazy enough to defy him. Naturally, someone had proved you wrong. Eric hadn't hesitated and had killed the man the second he'd made a move towards him. There'd been no more trouble afterwards.

You'd been unable to tear your eyes away from Eric. Still were. Witnessing him assert his dominance like that and seeing him follow through had pushed all your buttons.

He was leading the way to back to Dauntless after you had just jumped off the train, and you had to shake your head at yourself due to the inappropriate thoughts running rampant through your mind. All you wanted to do was jump his bones even though he'd probably snap your neck for that.

Climbing down the stairs into the compound, you followed suit as the others took off their helmets and balaclavas on the way to the locker room, talking to Kim when your bicep was grabbed in a vice-like grip.

Looking up in surprise you had to crane your neck to look into a pair of glacial eyes.

“Might want to pay attention to your surroundings, soldier,” Eric drawled as he motioned for Kim to keep moving.

You had to actively suppress a whimper at his proximity and had trouble keeping your voice steady when you said, “Anything I can do for you, Eric?”

Like letting you fuck me senseless, you thought.

“Do you make it a habit to undress your superior with your eyes?”

You choked at his bluntness.

“Wha-- I, uhm,” you stammered before coughing to get a grip on yourself. “I'm sorry, Eric, I meant no disrespect.”

He stepped closer as he tightened his grip until you had to lean back ever so slightly in order to keep eye contact with him. Jesus. He was not making your attraction go away by getting into your face like this. The citrusy scent of his soap with something woodsy buried beneath it wafted towards you. Almost instantly, you felt your mouth go dry as heat pooled in your knickers. Subconsciously, you shifted your hips towards him.

Eric, of course, noticed.

Giving you a slow once-over, he raised a pierced eyebrow at you.

“Maybe it's not all superiors per se,” he drawled derisively with clear amusement.

Heat rushed into your cheeks as you gulped audibly in response to his assessment.

“Come up to my room after you've taken off your equipment,” he said, making it sound like an order before letting go of your arm and turning on his heel.

Trying to play it cool, you made it a point not to rush while taking off your gear and stowing away the equipment even though your insides were quivering from both fear and anticipation and there was no denying that your knickers were already soaked from the mere thought of Eric's hands on you.

Maybe he was just playing a trick on you, though. What if you marched up to his room and he simply mocked you for even entertaining the thought he'd want anything to do with you?

You wouldn't put it past him to be that cruel and that added to your nervousness as you made your way to the leaders’ floor.

Here goes nothing, you thought as you knocked on his door.

Eric answered and smirked when he saw it was you, pulling the door open and wordlessly letting you step inside. He oozed superiority and while it made you slightly uncomfortable it also served to turn you on. Very, very much.

He was still wearing most of the uniform sans bulletproof vest. Even his pistol was still in his thigh holster and he was still wearing the leather gloves. You bit your tongue to stop the pitiful noise that had welled up in your throat from escaping your mouth.

You were about to ask him what was going to happen now when he, once again, grabbed your arm and gave it a sharp tug that made you stumble against him. His free hand grabbed your arse, pulling you in. The obvious evidence of his arousal pressed into your belly, making you exhale sharply.

You were ready to expire just from this.

“Think if I scratch that itch for you, you'll be able to keep your head in the game next time?” he asked quietly.

“Yes, Sir,” you answered automatically.

Eric's eyes darkened to a leaden grey at the title you'd addressed him with as his lips twisted into a snarl.

“It's inexcusable to be distracted while carrying firearms,” he spat.

“I'm sorry, Sir,” you breathed, “won't happen again.”

“Make sure it doesn't,” he sneered before grabbing your chin and smashing his lips onto yours.

He bit your lip to make you open your mouth for his tongue. The kiss was unlike any you'd ever experienced before; he utterly dominated it as he towered over you and manipulated the angle of your head with a firm grip on your chin while his other hand groped your arse. With your back basically bowed over his arm, he plundered your mouth as his hand slid down between your thighs, cupping you from behind. The muscles in your stomach convulsed at his domineering demeanour.

You'd never been more thankful to have chosen Dauntless than in this moment. No one in your former Faction would've had the confidence to be this physically aggressive with you.

Gasping into his mouth, you fisted the lapels of his jacket as he rubbed across your dampening crotch. Eric's hands made short work of your jacket, dumping it onto the floor, as he pushed you back towards the door. Unzipping your pants, he pulled them down until they dropped past your knees, along with your knickers before manoeuvering you to turn around. A push between the shoulder blades made you bend over and brace your hands on the front door.

The sound of another zipper made your cunt clench as you waited.

“Last chance to tell me to stop,” he drawled.

Shaking your head, you replied cheekily, “Not in this lifetime. Sir.”

An amused huff was your answer before you were rewarded with the feeling of his cock dragging across your slit, gathering some of your overflowing wetness. You moaned when he positioned himself and pushed into you.

Admittedly, you'd fantasised about this a lot and Eric did not disappoint. He was girthier than you'd expected and the stretch he provided burned ever so slightly despite your arousal. You loved it. You almost wanted to beg him to hurt you but were too shy for that yet.

Once he'd hilted himself, you deliberately clenched around his hard length, drawing a growl from him before he gripped your hips forcefully and slid out of you while keeping you immobile. Playfully, you arched your back, pushing your arse out towards him but Eric used this opportunity to let you know he was just as in charge in this situation as he was in any other by surging into with such brutality, you cried out.

Holy hell. It was as if he'd read your mind as he began taking you with rapid thrusts, uncompromising in his dominance.

You moaned and whimpered openly for him as he made you keep up with his punishing pace.

Grabbing your braided ponytail in one hand, he gave an insistent tug that caused you to arch your back painfully as he claimed you. The noises of him rutting into you filled his apartment as your cunt sought to keep him inside. You were in heaven. This was better than any dirty dream you'd ever had and you sincerely hoped this wasn't a one-off. You'd do anything to repeat this experience.

It felt as though your entire being was centered around his perfect dick spearing your cunt so mercilessly, rubbing all the right spots as his grip on your hair and hip sent painful twinges through you. It was the perfect combination and before you knew it, heat exploded within you, making you chant his name as you came violently. Sweat plastered your shirt to your back as you rode this high he'd provided.

Eric didn't stop, though. He slapped your arse as he kept fucking you, calling you his dirty little slut while you drowned in your orgasm.

Pleasure and disbelief left you speechless. You'd never been able to cum without having your clit stimulated. Either he was insanely skilled or you'd been so indescribably turned on by having your fantasy fulfilled that it had been enough to send you into sweet oblivion from his cock alone.

Your thighs twitched from the strain of keeping them spread for Eric as your cunt cramped around him, becoming too sensitive for his attentions. You tried to buck against his hold as a whimper escaped you but he didn't budge. Instead, he increased his pace.

“Eric --”

“I decide when you're done.”

Only the fact that he was right behind you allowed you to detect the tiniest hitch in his breathing as he snapped his hips against your arse, parting your delicate folds with his dick over and over again.

A quiver travelled through your whole body as he pushed you towards a second orgasm, making you tighten around him even more. Eric kept your braid pulled taut as his hand slid between your legs. You bucked wildly when his thumb found your previously neglected clit. With his arm pressed across your abdomen and his groin against your arse, you couldn't wriggle out of his hold. The gloves’ seam kept catching on your nub as he rubbed you and it wasn't long before you crashed over the edge again, screaming yourself hoarse at the way his cock dragged along your fluttering walls.

This was too much and he hadn't even cum yet.

“Shit,” you sobbed as your legs shook, making Eric laugh hoarsely.

“Come on,” he snarled between thrusts, “take it like a good little slut. That's what you wanted, wasn't it?”

He was jerking his hips harshly, causing a slap to resound through the empty apartment each time his groin met your arse cheeks. But you could tell he was getting close by the way he lost his rhythm, becoming uncoordinated.

Finally, he grunted harshly and ripped his cock out of you to jerk off. He aimed his cum at your flushed cunt as he rode out his orgasm.

Next thing you knew you heard him zipping himself back up while you were still bent over, regaining your composure.

“You okay?” he asked gruffly as you pulled your knickers and pants back up despite being covered in his jizz.

“Yeah,” you said a little breathlessly, resolving yourself to leave now. Somehow you had the feeling Eric wasn't a cuddler. “Eric?”

He grunted in acknowledgement as you picked up your jacket.

“I'm pretty sure I'll need your help with scratching this particular itch before our next patrol as well.”

His lips quirked into a smirk.

“I think that can be arranged.”


	4. A Lesson In Respect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the stupid urge to question Eric about mistreating initiates, you find yourself on the receiving end of a lesson in respect.
> 
> Warnings: friends with benefits, name-calling/slut-shaming, degradation/humiliation, dominant Eric, dirty talk, masturbation via hot-dogging, a brief bout of involuntary exhibitionism (since you're fucking in public), doggy style, rough sex, spanking (only two slaps, though), Dom/sub undertones, choking, unprotected sex (wrap it up, kids)

**Day 20 of Kinktober:** ~~Urophagia~~ | **Hot-Dogging** | ~~Emeto~~ | **Dirty talk**

* * *

“What did you think you were doing?”

 

“Teaching.”

 

“Teaching?” you screeched.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” you cried in outrage as you all but ran to keep up with Eric who shot you a dark look over his shoulder.

 

“You really want to take that tone with me?” he said in a dangerously soft, low voice.

 

“Eric,” you cajoled, “you can't just dangle initiates over the damn Chasm!”

 

“Of course I can,” he said with an air of annoyance.

 

“But--”

 

“Listen!” he snarled as he turned swiftly on his heel and got right up in your face. “I can do whatever the fuck I want. This is my Faction.”

 

“I know that,” you sighed exasperatedly.

 

“Do you?” he sneered as he looked down his nose at you, seeming menacing and imposing under the harsh lights. “Just because I use you to get my dick wet every now and then doesn't mean you've got the right to question me. Ever.”

 

Gulping, you pursed your lips as you froze. Eric glared at you for a few seconds longer before turning back around. Huffing, you followed him - and debated whether or not you'd gone mad to keep prodding him like this.

 

“We do need new members, though,” you continued as you crossed the infamous Chasm, “so giving them a near death experience in their first week might not be the best way to handle this.”

 

In a movement so fast you didn't have to time to react, Eric pushed your torso over the railing that flanked the walkway spanning the Chasm on one side. Your hip bone had hit the metal painfully hard and as he forced you to bend over, the breath got knocked out of you as the uppermost bar dug into your belly. Wheezing, you found yourself staring at the water rushing down below.

 

“You need a lesson in respect?” he threatened coldly.

 

“No,” you snarled back at him - enraged at him treating you like an errant pet - before relenting when he pushed you down harder. “Fine. I'm sorry.”

 

“Funny. You don't sound sorry at all,” he drawled, sounding entirely unimpressed.

 

Eric had one hand on the back of your neck, keeping you looking at the underground river, while the other held your wrists behind your back. The walkway was too narrow to fit two people shoulder to shoulder which meant that Eric was pressed up against you as tightly as possible.

 

Well. His lower half was.

 

His show of dominance made your stomach flip, embarrassingly enough, even though you were also mad at him for doing something like this in such a public space. Reputation was everything at Dauntless and having anyone walk in on this would do a lot of damage to yours.

 

Apparently, the situation affected Eric as well, judging by the way he was grinding his erection against your arse. 

 

With you bent over so far that only your toes were still touching the ground, you were at the perfect height for him.

 

A slow roll of his hips had you moaning and arching your back, pushing more firmly against his crotch. The involuntary action earnt a scoff from him.

 

“Figures you'd get off on this,” he taunted.

 

“You're one to talk,” you retorted in a strained voice. The bar digging into your stomach made it difficult to keep your voice steady.

 

“I always get a boner at the prospect of punishing you,” he drawled darkly accompanied by a forceful jab of his hips that had you eagerly pushing back against him. “You want to act like a slut desperate for cock? I'll treat you like one.”

 

You closed your eyes as you bit your lip to suppress a moan. Sex with Eric only ever happened on the terms that he's the one in charge and you weren't complaining. Each time, you walked away sore and bruised with Eric's voice calling you his slut echoing through your mind. And you always came back for more, which, of course, only served to feed his ego and made him fuck you that much harder. He had a thing for seeing the aftermath of his treatment the next day in public; watching you move gingerly due to the pleasant soreness between your legs and bruises littering your skin, both visible and hidden. In fact, there were two bite marks that never really faded since he made sure to renew them every time he claimed you; purplish imprints of his teeth around your left nipple and the right inside of your thigh.

 

As he let go of the back of your neck in favour of pulling first your leggings and then your knickers down to bunch around your thighs, those marks seemed to smart in time with your accelerating pulse as wetness trickled out of your already flushed cunt. It was always comparatively cold inside the compound but the river made for an even icier temperature which now seemed to caress your exposed, overheated core, making you shiver as you waited for his next move.

 

You didn't have to wait long.

 

Eric positioned his hard length beneath your cunt, thrusting back and forth between your swollen lips to cover himself in your essence. With every forward roll, his head nudged your swelling clit, sending pleasurable pulses through you which elicited more slickness to drip out of you for him to collect.

 

You were bracing for him to enter you when he pulled back which caused a surprised squeak to escape you when he slid further up instead and began to slide his dick along your crack.

 

“Eric --”

 

“Shut up,” he ordered before giving your wrists a squeeze. “Keep your hands behind your back and stay still. Got it, slut?”

 

You whimpered, earning you a hard slap on your arse.

 

“I asked you a question,” he barked.

 

“Yes, Sir,” you said quickly. “I understand.”

 

With that confirmation, he let go of your wrists and instead used both hands to push your arse cheeks together as he began to thrust. His cock had been covered in enough of your slick juices to make it easy for him to do so. Each time his head peeked out of the passage he'd created, you felt pre-cum being smeared onto your lower back.

 

You weren't getting any pleasure out of this but Eric's harsh breaths as his arousal increased turned you on all the same. 

 

Suddenly, Eric yanked your hands to your bum.

 

“Push them together,” he said and grabbed your hips instead once you were doing as you were told. 

 

The position was more than uncomfortable for you but - damn him - if you weren't moaning like a bitch in heat at the way he was using you.

 

The slick sounds of his dick pushing between your cheeks enveloped your senses as your body was rocked back and forth, making you desperate to feel him inside you.

 

“Eric, please,” you whimpered.

 

“Please what?” he rasped mockingly. “Are you aching for my cock inside your cunt, slut?”

 

You swore under your breath as you felt your cheeks heat up.

 

Another resounding slap to your arse made you jerk.

 

“Answer the fucking question!”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

“Yes, what?”

 

“Yes, Sir, I--” you forced out through clenched teeth, thinking what an arsehole Eric was for taunting you like this. “I need your cock inside my cunt. Please.”

 

He hummed in apparent thought before he said, “Not yet.”

 

His hips began to rock faster. Every so often he'd guide his dick between your thighs to drag across your wet folds in order to lubricate himself before returning to your arse cheeks.

 

“Maybe I should fuck you in the arse,” he mused, making you tense and instinctively attempt to straighten up.

 

“No.”

 

“Relax, I won't,” he chided as he pushed you back over the railing. “Not today at least.”

 

A commotion to your right made you snap your head around before your eyes widened in horror at the sight of a few Dauntless having stopped short at the far end of the walkway.

 

“Leave!” Eric barked at the dithering group who seemed rooted to the spot at the scene in front of them.

 

They immediately scrambled at Eric's barely contained fury. He hadn't missed a beat, though. Just kept on using you for his pleasure. Groaning, you closed your eyes, ashamed at yourself being so damn turned on by Dauntless’ biggest douche. The insides of your thighs were smeared with your own wetness that kept dripping out of your neglected hole while your engorged clit was positively throbbing with the need for friction.

 

Without warning, Eric repositioned himself until he was prodding your entrance.

 

“Be a good little slut for me and pull your cheeks apart so I can watch you take me,” he growled.

 

With a loud whimper caused by his dirty talk and the anticipation of getting properly fucked, you complied. The second you'd spread your arse cheeks for him, he sank into you in one fluid, harsh motion, hilting himself effortlessly due to how wet you were. One of Eric's hands remained on your hip while the other grabbed your throat from behind, pulling you into an extreme arch that would've made you complain if you hadn't been moaning at the feeling of being stuffed to the brim.

 

“So desperate for my dick, aren't you?” he snarled as he began to move with hard, unrelenting thrusts, spearing you deeply every time he pushed back into you, causing a slap to echo around you whenever his groin hit your arse. 

 

This was why you always came back for more. No one could give it to you better than Eric did. So far, he'd never left you unsatisfied. Quite the contrary.

 

The drag of his cock along your quivering walls felt almost too good to be true as he stretched you deliciously. You bucked back against him as best as you could without removing your hands from your arse since he hadn't allowed you to move them yet. Mentally, you shook your head at yourself; he had you trained so well already it was ridiculous. But Eric was just so naturally dominant that it was all too easy to submit to him between the sheets as well.

 

He kept rutting into you mercilessly, feeding that coil of heat in your abdomen with each slide of his cock. You began to flutter around him and he adjusted the angle in response until he stimulated your g-spot every time he sheathed himself. The muscles in your thighs and stomach tightened as Eric choked you, making your head spin.

 

“Rub yourself.”

 

Panting heavily every time he slackened his hold on your throat, you slid a hand from your arse over your hip and reached under you until you touched your swollen nub. Circling the sensitive spot, you felt yourself clench around Eric's dick.

 

“That's it,” he rasped between growls and grunts, “keep rubbing. I want my needy little slut to cum on my fat cock.”

 

You moaned. Gods, his dirty talk made you clench even more but you obediently followed his command and began to swipe your fingertip across your clit in hard, tight figure eights, causing you to hurtle towards orgasm as Eric pounded into you with vicious snaps of his hips. High-pitched shrieks escaped you as your toes curled in your boots. You were teetering on the edge as your entire body vibrated with the promise of relief.

 

“Cum.”

 

One simple order from him and you went over, chanting his name as you clamped down on his throbbing member that was still surging into you with jerky thrusts that got more uncoordinated by the second.

 

Expecting him to spill inside you, you were surprised when he pulled out and shot his load onto your arse and slit instead before letting the last spurts land in your knickers that were stretched taut between your thighs.

 

Sucking in desperate breaths when he removed his hand from your throat, you twitched involuntarily when Eric pulled your knickers up without letting you clean off. The feeling of your nether regions literally covered in his jizz made you squirm.

 

“Fuck, Eric,” you complained. “Did you have to make such a mess?”

 

He struck as fast as a cobra, wrapping his hand back around your throat to choke you until dark spots appeared at the edges of your vision. 

 

“Still haven't learnt how you're allowed to talk to me, have you?” he snarled, looking livid. “Go to your room, put on something slutty and report to me. You're gonna learn before the night is over. One way or another.”

 


	5. Don't Flinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eric tears into Al during knife throwing lessons, you call Eric out for being a bully and end up with your back against a target while the young Dauntless leader throws knives at you that are meant to hit.
> 
> Warnings: fellatio, boot humping, boot licking, humiliation/degradation, name-calling, doggy style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Jai has blue eyes and Eric's eye colour is never directly stated in the books (as far as I remember), Roth just describes them as cold, but in my mind they've always been a pale grey.
> 
> Reader takes Tris’ place in this scene. Everything in _italics_ is taken straight from the novel (adjusted to past tense and second person).

**Day 25 of Kinktober:** ~~Tickling~~ | ~~Scat~~ | **Boot Worship** | **Olfactophilia**

* * *

Taking aim, you threw the knife and scrunched up your nose when it tilted to the left, missing the target's heart.

 

“Bend your knees and pull your hand back further before releasing the knife.”

 

The voice was so close behind you that you flinched. Glancing over your shoulder, you looked straight at a thick neck decorated with a set of familiar tattoos running up either side of it. His tantalising scent wafted towards you; citrusy soap, smoke from the Pit's fire and something woodsy buried beneath. You almost rubbed your thighs together as it went right to your crotch. Letting your gaze trail upward, you were met with icy grey eyes. Eric was staring down at you and when you didn't obey right away, a muscle in his jaw clenched which caused you to snap your head back around and scramble to do as he said.

 

You went back into position: right foot behind the left one and loosened your rigid posture by bending your knees a little so that your weight was resting on the ball of your right foot.

 

“Now throw,” he ordered as he stepped to the side so you could move your arm freely.

 

You made sure to swing your arm far enough back that the knife was behind your head at one point before you shifted your weight onto your left foot and threw. Again, you managed to sink it into the target just a smidge beside the point where you wanted it.

 

Huffing in exasperation, you looked at Eric for further instructions.

 

“Don’t move your right shoulder. Keep it still when throwing,” he told you. “Again.”

 

Repeating the process, you paid attention to locking your right shoulder into place and - voilà - the knife struck right where it was supposed to.

 

Beaming, you turned towards Eric but if you'd expected praise, you were sorely disappointed as he'd already turned his back on you and was walking to the initiate next to you with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

Composing yourself, you swore to keep practising and be effortlessly accurate by the end of training but stopped in your tracks when Eric started tearing into Al who hadn't managed to hit the target once.

 

_ “How slow are you, Candor? Do you need glasses? Should I move the target closer to you?” _

 

_ Al's face turned red. He threw another knife and this one sailed a few feet to the right of the target. It spun and hit the wall. _

 

_ “What was that, initiate?” said Eric quietly, leaning closer to Al. _

 

_ “It-- it slipped,” said Al. _

 

_ “Well, I think you should get it,” Eric said. He scanned the other initiates’ faces - everyone had stopped throwing again - and said, “Did I tell you to stop?” _

 

_ Knives started hitting the board. You'd all seen Eric angry before, but this was different. The look in his eyes was almost rabid. _

 

_ “Go get it?” Al's eyes were wide. “But everyone's still throwing.” _

 

_ “And?” _

 

_ “And I don't want to get hit.” _

 

_ “I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you.” Eric smiled a little, but his eyes stayed cruel. “Go get your knife.” _

 

_ “No,” he said. _

 

_ “Why not? Are you afraid?” _

 

_ “Of getting stabbed by an airborne knife?” said Al. “Yes, I am!” _

 

_ “Everyone stop!” Eric shouted. _

 

_ The knives stopped and so did all conversation. _

 

_ “Clear out the ring.” Eric looked at Al. “All except you. Stand in front of the target.” _

 

You came to stand next to Tris at the edge of the ring, exchanging a worried glance with her as Al stepped forward. His hands were visibly shaking as he stopped in front of the target and turned around to face Eric who was watching him like a hawk eyeing its prey.

 

Shifting from foot to foot, you began to feel queasy as you looked at Al. All colour seemed to have drained from his face, giving him a sickly complexion.

 

In the meantime, Eric had instructed Four to throw knives at Al.

 

_ “You're going to stand there as he throws those knives,” Eric said to Al, “until you learn not to flinch.” _

 

Al was trembling like a leaf and even from a distance, you could tell that his eyes had filled with tears. Silently, you beseeched him to keep it together. Didn't he know that showing weakness in front of Eric was suicidal?

 

Before Four had even pulled back his arm, you found yourself barking at Eric.

 

“Stop!”

 

Huh. Maybe you were the suicidal one.

 

Eric turned on you so fast, you felt your heart skip a beat before it began to race.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Next to you, Tris stared at you with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open.

 

Taking a deep breath, you squared your shoulders and raised your chin. “I said stop. Not flinching while someone's throwing knives at you doesn't show bravery. All it shows is that you're a bully.”

 

Slowly, Eric stalked towards you as he cocked his head at you in disbelief at your audacity but his eyes were burning and though his face remained otherwise blank, he radiated such rage that you almost backed away. Almost.

 

“You wanna repeat that, initiate?” he asked softly.

 

Swallowing thickly, you forced yourself to step forward and meet him head-on.

 

“I said that you're nothing more than a bully.”

 

In that moment, you resigned yourself to a horrible death at Eric's hands because there was no way he was going to let you get away with this. Maybe you'd taken a hit to the head during training that had damaged your brain and impacted your impulse control or common sense?

 

He moved so close to you that you had to bare your throat to keep eye contact while standing your ground.

 

“Switch places with Al.”

 

To everyone else, his expression must've seemed as emotionless as always but from this close you saw the corner of his lips twist in a tiny snarl.

 

Keeping eye contact with him for as long as possible, you shifted around him and then walked towards Al, smiling reassuringly at him once you had your back to Eric. From the corner of your eye, you noticed Four frowning at you.

 

When you turned back around to face the others, Eric was holding his hand out towards Four.

 

“Knives.”

 

Okay, now you were scared. Having Four throw knives at you was one thing. You trusted him not to actually hurt you but Eric? He was gonna make a pin cushion out of you. In your mind's eye, you already saw your body pierced with a bazillion knives that pinned you to the target behind you while you bled out.

 

Widening your stance, you stubbornly set your jaw and clasped your hands behind your back to avoid letting Eric see that they were trembling ever so slightly.

 

“Ready?”

 

You arched an eyebrow at him tauntingly. “Do your worst.”

 

His eyes flashed. “Try not to cry.”

 

When the first knife struck the target, you sucked in a breath. Warm blood trickled down your cheek and neck. He'd grazed your cheekbone and ear.

 

But you hadn't flinched. 

 

Narrowing your eyes at him, you waited for the next one. Behind Eric, Four clenched his jaw, looking worried but unable to tell Eric to stop.

 

He threw the next knife and this one embedded itself in the board between your spread legs. You'd stopped breathing for a second as you'd felt the blade part the material of your workout leggings and nick the skin of your inner thigh.

 

Fuck, you thought. For a second, after you'd realised where he was aiming, you'd expected him to stab you right where groin met thigh to hit your femoral artery.

 

Cold sweat slid down your spine as you did your best to seem unaffected. Just one more knife in his hands.

 

Eric was eyeballing you, searching for a chink in your armour. You wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

 

He licked his lips before throwing the last one. You bit your lip to the point of drawing blood just to keep yourself from crying out and remaining still.

 

The bastard had stabbed you in the shoulder!

 

Blood dampened you long-sleeved shirt as your nostrils flared from sucking in air, desperate to keep any vocal indication of pain to yourself.

 

Eric's lips had curled into a smirk, relishing the horrified silence of your fellow initiates.

 

“Class dismissed,” he said.

 

No one moved.

 

“Everyone out,” he barked without taking his eyes off you. “Not you.”

 

“Eric--” Four began 

 

“Out. Now.”

 

With a pitying look at you, Four followed the others out of the training room. Eric walked towards the far side of the room where the weapons were stowed.

 

“Move your arse, initiate,” he said over his shoulder. “I don't have all day.”

 

Holding your arm around the knife still stuck in it - you knew better than to pull it out -, you followed him tentatively. When you arrived at his side, he had a first aid kit open.

 

“Sit.”

 

You bit your tongue. The urge to snap at him that you weren't a dog was almost overwhelming but you figured you'd tested his patience enough for one day. And besides, that mouthwatering scent of his made you want to stay and maybe lick his tats.

 

No, you scolded yourself as you took a seat on the low bench, bad thought.

 

“That was very daring,” he said as he unceremoniously pulled the knife out.

 

The pain made you grit your teeth but had he just praised you? A warm feeling rushed through you.

 

“But your stupidity just cost you valuable points.”

 

Some things were just too good to be true. Maybe you were delirious from blood loss.

 

“You know the #1 rule at Dauntless?”

 

“Be brave,” you mumbled at once.

 

“Follow orders,” he snapped as he ripped open your shirtsleeve. “We're training soldiers, not rebels.”

 

Glancing up at him, you opened your mouth to retort but instead hissed in pain when he disinfected the wound.

 

“Don't be such a wuss. Or have you used up all your bravery during that little stunt of insubordination?”

 

The way he enunciated  _ insubordination _ so carefully let you know just how pissed he was at you.

 

Eric bandaged your shoulder and took a small step back when he was finished.

 

“Thank you,” you said sheepishly without meeting his eyes.

 

“Get on your knees.”

 

Your head snapped up at that. “What?”

 

“Drop to your fucking knees.”

 

Staring at him in disbelief, you were unable to react.

 

“You want me to throw you out of Dauntless right now?” he threatened.

 

Very slowly, you slid off the bench and kneeled before him with flaming cheeks caused by a feeling of humiliation at his treatment and embarrassing excitement for being eye level with his groin.

 

“If you want to regain those points you've lost for mouthing off, I have something better you can use that mouth for,” he drawled as he rubbed the front of his pants.

 

“Are you serious?” you asked hoarsely.

 

The thought of servicing him in exchange for points was both insulting and arousing.

 

Instead of giving you an answer, Eric undid his belt and unzipped himself. His pants were opened far enough that you could see he was going commando and that he was shaved. Your mouth was watering. There was no denying that you wanted his cock but were you willing to give him this much power? You'd be nothing more than a whore.

 

Eric hadn't taken his eyes off of you for even a second, taking note of your shifting expressions as you made up your mind.

 

Glancing up at him submissively, you slowly reached out your hands, intending to take him out of his pants.

 

“Strip,” he ordered as he grabbed your wrists. “If you've decided that you want to suck my dick, I want you naked like a good little slut.”

 

There was a slight growl in his voice and it instantly made you clench your thighs. Doing as he said, you carefully pulled the ruined top off, followed by your bra, shoes, socks, pants and knickers. Kneeling in front of him once more, you were uncomfortably aware of the hard floor and the cool air. Your nipples were tight peaks as arousal made your folds glisten.

 

Eric stepped close enough that your face was pressed against his pelvis, assaulting your senses with his musky scent that had heat rushing south towards your cunt. Taking that as your cue, you reached inside his pants and wrapped your fingers around his hardening shaft, pulling him out of his confines. He wedged a steel-capped boot between your cunt and the floor.

 

“Grind down on my boot while you blow me.”

 

Gulping, you nodded as you began to stroke him.

 

What on earth had you gotten yourself into?

 

“Suck my dick,” he said coldly.

 

Opening your lips, you leant in to take the tip into your mouth. He wasn't completely hard yet, so you began to suckle while reaching beneath him with your free hand to fondle his balls. It didn't take long for him to grow and you eagerly slid down his length, swallowing as much as possible without deepthroating him.

 

“Move your hips,” he said as he traced the cut on your cheekbone which might've been a sweet gesture if he hadn't been applying enough pressure to make it hurt.

 

Right, you'd almost forgotten about that. Rolling your hips, you slid your cunt back and forth over his boot while hollowing your cheeks as you began to bob your head, tasting his pre-cum with every move of your mouth that caused his tip to drag across your flattened tongue.

 

“What a slut you are, initiate,” he leered as he throbbed in your mouth.

 

Slurping noises could be heard as you sucked on his impressive cock. Every time he reached the back of your throat, you gagged since you'd never deepthroated anyone before.

 

Eric grabbed the back of your head. “I'm gonna slide my dick into your throat now,” he announced.

 

You protested around the cock stretching your lips and tried to pull back but Eric wouldn't let you. Unmoved by your muffled complaints, he pulled your head towards his groin while pushing his hips forwards. Like before, you choked when he nudged the back of your throat but Eric forced you through it, slipping into your esophagus.

 

“Breathe through your nose and relax your throat,” he ordered, sounding a little strained.

 

But you kept choking, so he had to pull back.

 

“Again,” he said once you'd regained your breath.

 

Breaching your throat elicited the same response every time. You just couldn't seem to relax in order to suppress your gag reflex.

 

“We'll work on that.”

 

He sounded disappointed in your lacking abilities but when you looked up at him - with your mouth still full of him -, you thought you saw a glint of…  _ something _ in his eyes. Maybe anticipation at the prospect of getting to teach you just how he liked it?

 

All the while you'd humped his boot and when he allowed you to set your own pace once more, your rocking intensified as you eagerly sucked. You were embarrassed at how much you enjoyed servicing him.

 

“That's enough,” he stated as he grabbed your hair to pull you off his dick before he removed his foot from between your legs. “Look at this, slut, you left a mess. Clean it up.”

 

Confused, you looked at him then at the first aid kit in search of a rag but finding none.

 

“With what?” you asked naively.

 

“Your tongue,” he replied.

 

“I--” you stammered, “you want me to--”

 

“I want you to lick up the mess your filthy cunt made, yes.”

 

“Sir?”

 

Words failed you. The thought of doing that was too humiliating.

 

Then why did your cunt clench at the prospect?

 

“Now!”

 

Licking your suddenly dry lips, you bent forward and stuck out your tongue, gathering a bit of your juices from his leather boot.

 

“You'll have to do better than that, initiate.”

 

You took a deep, calming breath before licking his boot with a broad swipe, tasting yourself. With burning cheeks and a tingling cunt, you set to work and only stopped when his boot was squeaky clean. You were unable to meet his eyes when you were done.

 

“Good girl,” he drawled. “Now bend over the bench.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Shuffling around on your knees, you obediently bent over, laying your cheek onto your folded hands as you closed your eyes while arching your back. The wound in your shoulder ached from folding your arms on the bench.

 

Eric nudged the insides of your knees with his boot, letting you know he wanted you to widen your stance. You obeyed immediately as you positively dripped with anticipation that was only heightened when he knelt behind you and you heard the telltale sounds of a condom being opened.

 

He slid his hand over the cut he'd made earlier on your thigh with the throwing knife. It smarted when he rubbed it but having him so close to your core made you buck your hips back towards him at the feeling. 

 

“Desperate for my dick, are you?”

 

He dragged his member over your slit to coat himself in your wetness before he slotted the head into your opening.

 

“You've been fucked before, haven't you?” he asked as he held himself still.

 

“Yes, Sir,” you answered softly.

 

“Good.”

 

And with that he drove into you so harshly, your back bowed from the twinge of pain and the unexpectedly sudden fullness stretching your cunt.

 

Eric had gripped your hips as he drove his length into you.

 

“Still tight, though,” he commented, sounding pleased before he started to fuck you.

 

Loud slaps echoed through the training room as his pelvis slammed against your arse. He stretched you painfully wide but you didn't dare complain. Every time he sheathed himself, you found yourself getting wetter, easing his movement. You were moaning shamelessly, loving it when he bottomed out and couldn't help but meet his merciless thrusts.

 

“Someone's enjoying herself,” he taunted and there was no use in playing coy as the squelching sound of your pussy accepting his hard cock was loud enough for the both of you to hear.

 

Eric was grunting every so often but otherwise stayed silent as he took you while you let out breathy moans and strangled cries from the sensation of having your g-spot stimulated. You loved sex and had had a couple of partners before but none of them had ever felt like this. Eric probably had a lot of experience. You doubted you'd be satisfied with the fumblings of a boy from now on.

 

“Touch your clit,” he snarled as his thrusts became harder and jerkier.

 

Reaching one hand between your thighs, you thumbed your engorged nub, clenching around Eric's cock in response. Having Eric stroke your g-spot while you massaged your clit made your thighs tremble. There was an unbearable tightness in your belly that sent frissons of heat through your body. The effort to feed that coil made you break out in sweat despite the cold air caressing your naked form.

 

Eric's violent thrusts rocked your body back and forth, which caused your breasts to slide across the bench, rubbing against your aching nipples. 

 

All those sensations combined pushed you over the edge when you pinched your clit in order to follow Eric into orgasm who had snarled in pleasure as he'd slammed into you, filling the condom with his cum.

 

You were still twitching and spasming from the aftershocks when Eric pulled out and got up.

 

“Consider your ranking unaffected by your disrespect earlier,” he said in a clipped tone as he zipped himself back up. “And clean up the training room.”

 

And with those parting words, he left while you were still naked and panting from the fucking he'd just given you.

 


End file.
